1905 in literature
The year 1905 in literature involved some significant new books. Events *L. Frank Baum's Animal Fairy Tales are published in The Delineator magazine from January to September. *The first of several chapters of I Am a Cat (吾輩は猫である) by Natsume Sōseki are published serially in Hototogisu. *Neil Munro begins publishing his Vital Spark stories in the Glasgow Evening News. New books *Edwin Lester Linden Arnold - Lieutenant Gullivar Jones: His Vacation *L. Frank Baum - Queen Zixi of Ix * Margarete Böhme - The Diary of a Lost Girl ** - The Fate of a Crown (as "Schuyler Staunton") *Rhoda Broughton - A Waif's Progress *Frances Hodgson Burnett - A Little Princess *Mary Boykin Chesnut - A Diary from Dixie *Arthur Conan Doyle - The Return of Sherlock Holmes *Antonio Fogazzaro - The Saint *E. M. Forster - Where Angels Fear to Tread *W. H. Hudson - A Little Boy Lost *Jack London - White Fang *Heinrich Mann - Professor Unrat *George Moore - The Lake *Baroness Orczy - The Scarlet Pimpernel **''The Case of Miss Elliot'' **''By the Gods Beloved'' *Hjalmar Söderberg - Doctor Glas *Mark Twain - King Leopold's Soliloquy *Jules Verne - Invasion of the Sea **''The Lighthouse at the End of the World'' *Mary Augusta Ward - The Marriage of William Ashe *H.G. Wells - Kipps *Edith Wharton - The House of Mirth New drama *Harley Granville-Barker - The Voysey Inheritance *Sacha Guitry - Nono *J.M. Synge - The Well of the Saints Poetry Non-fiction *G. K. Chesterton **Heretics'' **''Orthodoxy'' Births * January 6 - Idris Davies, Anglo-Welsh poet (d. 1953) * January 31 - John O'Hara, writer (d. 1970) * February 2 - Ayn Rand, author (d. 1982) * February 7 - Paul Nizan, author (d. 1940) * February 11 - Elizabeth Vuyk, Dutch/Indonesian writer * March 31 - Kulap Saipradit (pen name Siburapha), Thai novelist (d. 1974) * May 16 - H. E. Bates, novelist (d. 1974) * May 20 - Gerrit Achterberg, Dutch poet (d. 1962) * May 24 - Mikhail Sholokhov, Soviet/Russian novelist (d. 1984) * June 20 - Lillian Hellman, dramatist (d. 1984) * June 21 - Jean-Paul Sartre, French author (d. 1980) * July 25 - Elias Canetti, novelist (d. 1994) * September 5 - Arthur Koestler, novelist and social philosopher (d. 1983) * October 15 - C. P. Snow, novelist (d. 1980) * December 4 - Munro Leaf, children's author (d. 1974) * December 21 - Anthony Powell, British novelist, (d. 2000) * December 22 - Kenneth Rexroth, American poet and critic (d. 1982) Deaths *January 19 - Debendranath Tagore, philosopher *February 15 - General Lew Wallace, author of Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ *March 20 - Antonin Proust, journalist *March 25 - Jules Verne, author *May 23 - Mary Livermore, journalist *August 22 - David Binning Monro, expert on Homer *September 18 - George MacDonald, author *October 28 - Alphonse Allais, humorist *December 3 - John Bartlett, publisher *December 9 - Sir Richard Claverhouse Jebb classical commentator *December 12 - William Sharp, poet, biographer and novelist *December 20 - Henry Harland, novelist and editor *December 29 - Creeve Roe, poet *''date unknown'' - R. C. Lehmann, editor of Punch magazine Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Henryk Sienkiewicz * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year